FwPCMH39
is the 39th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 88th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''The Lacrosse Championship is beginning with Verone Academy going against Otagaku. In this time Nagisa bonds with Nagasawa, the captain of Otagaku's team and both girls reminisce about what encouraged them to play Lacrosse and how their feelings are about it now. '' Summary Nagisa stops a round of Lacrosse practice to make an announcement about the upcoming Championship. Her friends begin to chat about the "Otagaku Girls", a team who is very strong and right away they start to fret over it - telling Nagisa to think of a plan to beat them. Nagisa promises to do this and prepares to leave for the Tako Cafe. As they watch her leave, her friends decide to follow after her. Meanwhile, at Otagaku, Nagasawa is busy training with her team. However, she acts a bit rudely and mean to them because she believes they are very weak. She also fears losing to Verone and has been pushing them to improve. At the Mansion of Darkness, the little boy, Hikaru, continues to think about Hikari and the strangeness surrounding it. Nagasawa stands by and awaits for Nagisa. She was hoping to meet her and they begin to chat, with Nagisa inviting her to join her at the Tako Cafe. She takes her up on the offer and together they discuss how much they enjoy Lacrosse, and how much fun it is; genuinely showing a mutual enjoyment being with each other as well. Eventually the Championship Match begins and everyone is cheering for Nagisa. Her team is shown to play well, but Nagasawa's team is equally prepared. Nagisa's team is able to score a lucky goal after Shiho makes a shot. After a few plays, Verone is placed into first place but only has one point above the other team. The first part has finished and they take a break, with Nagisa in a very good mood. Nagasawa observes her and starts to wonder why she herself didn't really respond the same way. With some thought, she reconsiders and starts to smile as well. The next round begins and this time, her team is doing a lot better. Suddenly, Circulas appears and he stops the game, causing everyone else to lose consciousness. Nagisa is peeved that Circulas interrupted the game, but he doesn't care and he summons a Zakenna made out of various Lacrosse objects. The girls waste no time transforming into Pretty Cure. Eventually, as the battle goes on, the girls get fed up and decide to hurry up and finish it. They perform Extreme Luminario to finish it off and after Circulas escapes, everything resumes to normal. With the game starting up again, Verone Academy is able to take home the win. Nagisa and Nagasawa shake hands for a job well done and they discuss how much Nagisa enjoyed this game. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Pollun *Mepple *Mipple *Lulun *Seekun, Hapinen Villains *Circulas *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Maki Major Events *Happinen returns to the Chairlect. Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes